The Truest Love
by gleekinkfiller
Summary: Puck's a wolf, but not just any kind of wolf - he's a werewolf, a wolf in human skin. Rachel's his mate. She's just got to convince him how true a mate she can be. If you don't read the author's note at the beginning and get squicked or triggered, I don't know what to tell you.


**A/N: Fair and full warning: Graphic werewolf sex is gonna get up in here. Also graphic cross-species birth and probably gross stuff associated with that too. You don't like it, I'd really recommend backspacing now. Also, yes, this was previously posted as anon. Yes, I wrote it and yes I posted it. No, I really don't want a bunch of werewolf sex prompts. ^_^;**

"You have _got_ to be shitting me!" Puck's chair clattered to the ground as he bolted to his feet, glaring at his father. His hands slammed into the heavy oak table as he leaned across it, growling, his weak human teeth bared in a faint echo of his true form's snarl. "That is the biggest load of _bullshit_ I've ever heard!"

His father just raised a brow, sitting back in his chair, unimpressed by his son's aggressive display. "And yet, if you don't at least have your mate impregnated by the time you graduate, you'll no longer be the pack's Alpha."

"That's _bullshit_! Rach is fucking _human_!" he snarled, his growl vibrating his throat. He wanted to shift. To throw himself across the table and rip his father's throat out. "She'll never agree! She's going to fucking New York for God's sake!"

"Then leave her and find a mate who _will_." His father's voice was a snap of command as he frowned. "I'm tired of coddling your pathetic desires. Either you'll sire a litter by graduation or I'll find a _true_ Alpha to lead the pack. One who understands their duties to the pack."

"Fuck you," he barked out, shoving off the table and stalking from the room.

"Remember, Noah," his father's voice chased after him, almost mocking, "you have until graduation for her to be pregnant or you're out!"

* * *

Rachel's hand was gentle and tiny on his bicep as he stormed from his father's office. He paused, looking down at it and marveling again at how small she was. He'd destroy her if he took her like his father wanted.

"Noah," she said softly, keeping him from moving with the single touch, "I heard..."

"I ain't doing it," he growled out, shaking his head. "You don't gotta worry about that. You're gonna go to New York and be famous. I don't give a shit what happens to me."

She leaned up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "You know, I love you, Noah Puckerman, but sometimes you're incredibly stubborn."

He frowned down at her, confused. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

She cocked her head to the side, smiling up at him. "Did you ever consider that I could do both? Talent like mine doesn't come every day." She stroked a hand over his arm, smiling at how he turned slightly towards her at the gentle gesture. "I can still be famous in New York after being your bitch and giving you a litter. Besides, it does have a certain," her eyes darkened as her voice took on a huskier quality, "certain _appeal_, don't you think?"

"Rach, no. You're going to New York," he tried insisting, trying to hide the shiver of excitement her words brought him. "You're not... _fuck_, Rach. Do you even know what you're offering?"

"I know you've been surprisingly prudish when it comes to sex," she said, sliding a hand down the front of his body from his chest, over his abs, to cup his package. "We've been together two years. I'd have thought you'd want to have sex with me by now."

He groaned low in his throat, the sound vibrating through to his soul at the feeling of her tiny hand on him. "That ain't it," he husked, trying to keep himself in control.

"Then what is it?" she asked, stroking him through his jeans and smiling at the feeling of his length swelling under her touch.

His hand flashed down to grip her wrist, his eyes flaring yellow as he narrowed them at her. "You're too little," he rasped out, struggling to control himself. "I'd ruin you."

"Maybe I want to be ruined," she said softly, not moving from where she was looking up at him. "I heard what your father said, Noah. You'll lose your pack."

"I don't care," he said, his voice rough. "I can get another pack."

She rolled her wrist until he released her before taking his hand and pushing it beneath her short skirt to cup her pussy, feeling the wetness soaking through her panties. "I don't want you to get another pack," she said, her voice low and demanding in a way he wasn't used to disobeying. "I want to help you keep this one. I want you to throw me down and _fuck_ me until I can't help but get pregnant with your babies."

"You don't _understand_," he growled, painfully aware both of how close they still were to his father's office and the intense scent of his girlfriend's arousal.

"Then explain it to me," she said, grinding down on his hand.

The whimper that emerged from his throat was more animal than human. "It has to be _me_," he panted, struggling with control. "N-not... _this_ me. _Wolf_ me. You'd have a fucking _litter_..."

Rachel's eyes dilated with want. "Yes," she breathed, remembering the last time she'd seen him in wolf-form, huge and powerful with his massive muscles and sharp fangs. "I want your puppies, Noah," she begged. "Please? Do I have to beg?"

He was determined to resist as he pulled his hand away, giving her a slightly rougher than intended push towards his room and away from his father's office. "Stop this, Rach. You're gonna be a Broadway star. Not my breeding bitch."

She huffed, stomping her foot before stalking off down the hall. "I'm going to be _exactly_ what I want to be," she snapped before vanishing towards his room.

He groaned softly, but he couldn't deny that he was curious just what she was up to as he followed after her.

* * *

By the time he got to his room, Rachel had already mostly stripped out of her clothes and was working on shimmying out of the little red thong that covered her core. He could feel the bone in his cock sliding down as he drank her in, a low growl of desire strangling his throat as the scent of her arousal hit him like a baseball bat. She tossed her thong at him as she straightened, the soaked silk slapping against his chest even as she raised an expectant brow, her hands planted on her hips.

"Well? Does this sufficiently demonstrate my willingness to be your bitch?" she asked pointedly, her eyes going to his crotch. "Or do I have to get down on all fours and present myself to appeal to your doggy side?"

"Wolf," he growled, grabbing the collar of his tank top and ripping the cloth from his body. "You don't know what you're asking for," he added, kicking off his shoes as he fumbled with his belt before shoving his jeans down. "I ain't human, Rach."

"I'm aware," she said, watching with fascinated eyes as he stripped down to reveal his decidedly inhuman package. "Okay... maybe not _that_ aware."

The shaft of his cock was red as it slid free of his sheath, the head narrowing down to a hard looking point instead of the bulbous mushroom head she expected. She swallowed hard, feeling a fresh drench of arousal soaking her thighs as she imagined that long cock filling her.

"I'm a wolf," he husked, stepping towards her to pull her into a hard kiss, his semi-erect cock pressing between them hot against her stomach, "who happens to turn into a man."

"An impressive man," she managed to pant, stroking a hand over his bare chest. "More impressive as a wolf. You have to take me as a wolf?" she asked, leaning back to look up at him.

"Yeah," he groaned, scooping her up in his arms to carry her over to the bed before tossing her down and crawling on top of her. The hard tip of his cock's bone lightly scraped against her thigh as he moved, making her shiver. "The only way to know you're my mate, baby."

"Your bitch?" she asked lightly, reaching up to tangle her fingers in his mohawk, her eyes wide and pupils blown with lust.

He shivered at her words but nodded. "Yeah. My bitch. You wanna be my bitch, Rach? For real?"

His cock rubbed along her thigh, precum squirting from the tip. "God yes," she breathed, spreading her legs. "I've wanted to be your bitch so long, Noah."

He struggled to control himself, needing more than anything for her to fully understand what she was getting into. "You know what it means, yeah?" His voice shook with the effort to control himself, his chest heaving. "Means no more stopping." He nipped at her lip. "Means whenever I wanna fuck you, you bend over and give yourself to me." His voice was rough as he growled in her ear. "Even when I'm a wolf, babe. You gotta be ready for me to breed you all the time until your belly's big with our pups."

She moaned, her back arching to press her breasts against his chest with his words. "_God_ yes," she groaned, just the idea making her dizzy with arousal. "I want you to breed me, Noah." She pulled him down to press sloppy kisses across his face. "Please, Noah. I need you. Breed me, baby."

"I'm gonna fuck you like this first," he warned, "warm you up to taking my wolf-cock. You think you need me now," he growled, satisfied as he reached down to line his head up with her dripping core, "wait until after I fuck you as a wolf."

He thrust inside her roughly with his still semi-soft member, making her cry out as his bone jabbed at her cervix before it had a chance to stretch, her tiny hands clawing at his back as he forced her body to stretch to take him. His hands planted on the bed on either side of her head as he bucked his hips, driving into her with a series of short, rapid strokes that had her moaning under him. He could feel himself swelling to his full size now that he was finally in her, her walls almost unbearably tight around his cock as he stretched her wider and wider as his knot grew larger and larger, making him stop thrusting.

"Oh my God," she squeaked out as he reached down to pull up one leg over his hips to stretch her wider. "W-what...?"

"My knot," he panted, knowing they were locked together as his knot swelled bigger, catching under her pelvis. "Gotta hold my seed in you." He stroked her face, marveling at her gaping mouth and how black her eyes seemed. "Fuck, I love you, Rach."

She couldn't make any intelligible words come out as she felt his hot cum filling her channel. Her stomach swelled from the sheer amount as it was trapped in her core by his knot, making her cry out softly as she struggled with the sensations crashing over her. Her body shook as she came over and over, her walls pulsing against the cock and seed filling her as her nails dug into his back, leaving harsh red welts.

"So goddamn beautiful," he whispered, arching his back to take one of her straining tits in his mouth and suck hard enough to leave a bruise around her nipple before pulling away, a thin trail of spit connecting his mouth to her body for a moment before he claimed the other.

Everything was heat and _fullness_ and waves of pleasure for Rachel. All her mind could do was fumble vaguely between thoughts about how much warmer he was than anyone else she'd ever been with and wondering how much _more_ he could be as a wolf. She _knew_ he was bigger as a wolf, but she didn't know how much bigger his _cock_ could be if it was even more impressive than _this_ as Puck implied.

It wasn't until his knot finally started to soften nearly twenty minutes later that her body stopped overwhelming her with climax after climax. Their bodies were drenched with sweat and the entire room smelled of their lovemaking as he pulled out, his cock joined by a rush of cum from her gaping hole. He smirked as he looked down to see it, not expecting her to push him to his back and start licking the sweat from his chest as she moved lower.

"What're you doing?" he asked, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair.

"Cleaning you up," she mumbled, running her tongue over his rippled abs in long strokes.  
He laid back and watched her reach his cock, lathing the still red and slightly extended member with her tongue before moving down to suckle on his ballsack. He moaned deep in his throat at the feeling, unable to keep from imaging her doing the same to his wolf-form. He let his eyes half close as he thought about fucking her in wolf-form, the way he'd hunch over her, forepaws wrapping around her shoulders as he drove in again and again.

He could feel himself hardening, his cock swelling again, bone slightly edging out of the tip, as he thought about her on all fours for him. His breath caught in his throat as his mind gave him images of breasts hanging down heavy with milk for their pups squirming in her swollen belly. His hips bucked as she took his tip in his mouth, suckling his head as she started pumping him. He hadn't realized how badly he wanted her as his true mate until she'd let him fuck her like this.

He grunted as he came in her mouth, cum overflowing her lips even as her throat worked hard to swallow it down. Thick white strands trickled down from the sides of her mouth to dribble off her chin onto the dark sheets beneath them but he didn't care. Watching that was just too fucking hot. He needed her in his _true_ form, needed to stretch that gaping hole wide with his monster wolf cock and lock his knot in her cunt.

"Off," he growled, pushing at her until she fell back in surprise. He rose to his knees, letting his thick cock hang down, the softball sized knot at the base keeping it from sliding back into its sheath as he moved to get off the bed. "Down on the ground and all fours, bitch. Time to make you _my_ bitch."

Rachel scrambled off the bed as fast as her trembling limbs could carry her as she heard the growl beginning to overwhelm his words. This was it. Time to see if she really _could_ take him as well as she thought. Time to be _bred_ by his _wolf_.

His nude body shook, shedding the facade of a human form with the same ease that Rachel took off her clothes earlier. He shook when he was finished leaving a huge silver-tipped wolf panting at Rachel where Puck had once stood, his heavy head coming to her shoulder without any effort at all. He took a step towards her, his feet like dinner plates as he growled low in his throat, yellow eyes glaring at her warningly when she didn't get to her knees fast enough for him.

She swallowed harshly as she dropped down on all fours, spreading her knees wide to make herself as open as possible. He never looked as _imposing_ to her as he did and that moment but all it did was cause a fresh flood of arousal from her core, making more of his cum slide from her body to trickled down her thighs. He grizzled softly as he rubbed his muzzle and wet nose against her ass before lapping between her thighs with his hot tongue, making her shudder and drop her head down against her chest.

His nose was cold compared to his tongue as he shoved it against her clit, but he growled warningly when she tried to flinch away. She whimpered as he teased her sore cunt, needing him to just get _on_ with it already. "Please," she panted, her heart hammering in her chest. "Noah... fuck me. _Please_. _Breed me_..."

As if that was what he'd been waiting on the whole time, he raised his broad head with a soft yip and stepped forward until his thick legs surrounded her like a cage. She could feel his hot cock drooling precum all over her ass as she lowered her upper body down to rest her head on trembling arms, angling her needy pussy towards him. Even with just the head of his once again almost completely soft cock pressing against her, she knew she was in for a _much_ bigger stretch than she had when he was a man.

Without his hands to guide him, the first couple of thrusts missed, jamming painfully against her labia before he finally managed to get inside with a powerful thrust. He let out a low whine as he wrapped his forelegs around her shoulders, hunching his massive body over her tiny one as his hips pistoned in short, rapid jerks. Her nails scratched against the hardwood as she struggled to breathe through the feeling of his cock swelling to its full size while buried in her cunt. She thought she'd reached her limits with him as a man, but feeling the wolf-cock pushing her deeper and deeper, she knew it wasn't true.

The knot that swelled at his base wasn't the softball of his man-cock. It was bigger, a ripe melon at least. She felt her vision starting to go hazy as her body started shuddering in response to the overwhelming sensation of being so _completely_ filled. She couldn't think. Could barely _breathe_. Her entire _body_ felt like it was filled with his massive cock, pulsing against his shaft in a never ending orgasm.

His back claws scraped against the hardwood as he gave a final thrust, burying himself deeper than ever as his knot swelled to full size, locking them together. His cum started gushing from his tip almost as soon as the knot reached full size, flooding her already full channel with even more pressure. She sobbed, tears streaming down her face from far too much sensation to mingle with cum drying on her chin as her stomach swelled from the weight of his cum, bloating outwards under as her vagina swelled to its limits to take everything.

He panted above her for a long minute before shifting, throwing a leg over her back to turn and face the other way. His bushy tail swished over her back as he whimpered softly at her. She knew he was trying to comfort her in his way, but she was terrified of moving while so _incredibly_ full from his cock, knot, and all of his cum and her mind couldn't find words to speak through everything she was feeling.

It seemed like an eternity as her body racked her with orgasm after orgasm from the fullness and the cum shifting in her before his knot finally softened and let him slide out in a thick rush of cum. She sobbed softly at the intense feeling of relief from all the pressure, curling in on herself on the floor, too weak to move. He shifted back to human form, laying down and curling himself around her, his cock sliding back into his sheath and looking mostly human again.

"I'm sorry, babe. I tried to warn you," he whispered softly, peppering her shoulders with gentle kisses. "You okay?"

She nodded weakly, vaguely squeezing his arm where it wrapped around her stomach. "N-next," she mumbled before swallowing past the urge to pass out, "n-next time... just wolf or just man. T-too much if both."

He laughed softly, a relieved grin on his face as he hugged her, nuzzling at her hair. "Sure, babe. We can do that. God, you were so hot though. Taking all of me..."

A vague smile spread across her lips as she shivered in his embrace. "What I was m-meant to do. I'm y-your bitch after all."

"Damn straight you're my bitch," he said, stroking a hand over her stomach. "My _mate_."

"Mmm," she mumbled, letting herself fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

It took a couple weeks of mating every chance they got, Rachel going around school with a dazed smile of complete sexual satisfaction that made Puck proudly smug every time someone who knew them seemed confused. They'd become fans of how many little hiding spots they could find throughout the school. The janitor's closet on the third floor with it's lockable door was a particular favorite and Rachel couldn't help but blush and feel a throb of arousal soak into her panties every time she walked past it.

Her knees had been sore for two full days after taking his furry weight pounding into her and she'd completely missed her Spanish 3 class after he'd knotted and they spent the next thirty minutes huddled together as his cock spewed hot semen into her stretched out hole. Her panties hadn't been able to hold all of it as it rushed out through the rest of the day and she'd kept having to try and surreptitiously wipe away cum tracks on her thighs. Except she must have missed some when dancing in Glee because he'd pulled her into Mr Schue's office after everyone left and knotted her with his man-cock over Mr Schue's desk with a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams and whispering in her ear about how she was _his_ bitch.

Now she was nearly four months pregnant in the middle of summer and almost unbearably miserable. The latest ultrasound showed a healthy litter of five pups squirming in her womb and she couldn't wait until the due date came in another month and a half. She moaned, rubbing at her back as Puck came in the room she was trying desperately to stay cool in.

"Sometimes I hate you, you know that?" she said conversationally.

He laughed softly, coming over to kiss her and run a hand over her belly before sliding it up to cup a milk filled breast. "You love me and our puppies. Just think of how they'll be here soon and needing to suckle your sweet tits."

"Just like daddy?" she teased, smirking up at him.

"Damn straight," he said with a grin, giving a nipple a gentle pinch. "I'll show 'em how it's done if I have to."

"Mmm." She stretched, letting him take in the sight of her nude body swollen with their puppies, heavy, milk-swollen breasts resting on the huge bulge of her stomach. "And if mama gets thirsty?" she asked, looking up at him in a way that made a possessive growl rumble up from the pit of his stomach.

"Then daddy will have to give her something suck on," he said, his voice a low grumble of sound as he ran a hand through her hair, caressing her gravid body with the other.

She smirked at him, reaching down to unbuckle his jeans and start shoving them off. "Why don't you change and show me?" she asked, licking her lips as she glanced down at his sheathed member.

"You're insatiable, aren't you?" he asked with a low chuckle, getting up to strip out of his wifebeater and jeans before shifting into his wolf form and pacing over to where she was laying in a pile of cushions. His tongue lolled out of his dropped jaw in a wolfish grin as he padded over to where she could reach his cock, the red tip just starting to leak precum.

"No, I'm just," she reached up to stroke the lightly furred globes of his testicles before stroking down his still mostly sheathed cock, "so _very_ thirsty..."

She lapped at the precum squirting from his angry red head, teasing just inside the edge of his sheathe with the tip of her tongue. He let out a low grizzling sound, his hips giving an abortive buck at the feeling of her cooler lips wrapping around him. Her nose pressed against the soft fur of his belly, making her smile a the ticklish sensation as she caresses his semi soft flesh as his bone pushed his cock fully out of his sheath into her mouth.

She couldn't take him fully into her mouth - the risk of damaging her precious vocal cords if she lost control of him was simply too great - but she loved the feeling of his slick heat filling her mouth with his salty precum. Her throat worked as she swallowed as much of his natural lube as she could as she pumped his length with both hands, but it still overflowed her mouth and dribbled down her chin to her chest.. She could hear him vocalizing - soft grizzling sounds, growls, and whimpers - above her, but she ignored it in favor of working over the growing shaft in her hands as she drank from his leaking tip.

As much as he tried, Puck couldn't keep himself from bucking into her hands as his knot started swelling, wanting to tie inside his mate and fill her with his cum. He panted heavily as he felt her little hands doing their best to wrapping around as much of his knot as they could and squeezing, simulating the tight lock of her cunt that he loved so much. He grunted as it triggered his release, head rising up as his claws dug into the floor against the sensations overwhelming him as his cock swelled to its full size, stretching her lips to capacity, and started spewing jets of hot cum into her waiting mouth.

She whimpered around the cock overwhelming her mouth, her jaws stretching until they ached to take him in. Her throat worked rapidly, trying desperately to swallow down the torrent of hot semen flooding her throat as she breathed shallowly through her nose. It seemed like forever that she swallowed and swallowed, going a little light headed as she occasionally forgot to breathe as she struggled to keep up with all of the cum shooting from his cock.

She gasped desperately for air as he finally softened enough to let some of the cum drool from her stretched lips, streaking her chin and chest with his white mess. He whined softly as he sat down beside her, leaning in to lap the mess from her face and chest. His hot tongue curled around her nipples, teasing her breast milk out to mingle with his cum on his tongue, his tail swishing across the floor at the taste.

She swatted weakly at his big head, careless of the razor sharp teeth a breath away from her skin. "Hey, enough of that, you big mutt. That's for the puppies, not daddy."

He growled softly at her, his lips curling away to bare his teeth for a moment, but his yellow eyes were calm as he pulled away with a puppyish yip. She raised a brow as she pushed herself up on her elbows to watch him as he moved down between his legs, giving her the wolfish grin again. When he nuzzled her legs further apart before laying himself down between them, his head disappearing behind the swell of her stomach, she frowned in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing down there?" His eyes looked like they were laughing for a moment before he ducked his head and gave a long lap to her dripping cunt. "O-oh! N-noah!"

He grizzled against her cunt as he nuzzled her clit with his cold wet nose, sending jolts of pure pleasure shooting through her. She practically melted back into the cushions she was laying in as he worked her over with his long, hot tongue. Her body was trembling with desire before he finally nuzzled her folds open and lapped into her desperate core. She was loose from how much he fucked her with his oversized cocks - even after they found out she was pregnant, they didn't want to stop - letting his tongue slip deep inside her.

She moaned, her fists digging into the cushions as she rolled her hips up to meet him. Her lower lip was clenched between her teeth and her eyes were squeezed shut when the knock came on the door to the room, making her eyes fly open.

"Honey?" Her _dad_. "Your father and I heard some moaning. It sounded like you were in pain. Are you okay?"

Puck's tail swiped back and forth across the floor as he just nuzzled deeper into his mate's cunt, not at all caring that her father was just outside the door. If anything it spurred him on to more intense measures, trying to get her off.

She squeaked softly as she shot a glare at silver-tipped head buried between her legs, but to her credit, her voice barely shook as she called out. "I'm fine, Daddy. Was just a little uncomfortable."

There was a pause, but then his voice came again. "Okay, sweetheart. If you say so. If you need anything though, just hollar."

"I will, Daddy, don't worry," she managed to get out before having to bite her hand _hard_ to avoid screaming as Puck licked her into an intense orgasm that had her back bowing up off the cushions as she pressed a heel into his furry shoulder..

Puck shifted back to human form, draping his arms lazily over her stomach to rest his chin on them, a smug smile firmly on his face. "That was fun."

She swatted at him weakly. "Jerk. Daddy would have _died_ to see that."

He rolled his eyes, laughing. "Rach, you worry too much. They know what being a wolf's mate means. Just like they know how we're gonna be gateing off your room next month so the pups don't get out and underfoot before they can see."

He looked so proud of himself for thinking of the puppies that she couldn't help the fond smile as she reached down to run her fingers through his messy mohawk. "You're going to be such a good dad, Noah."

"I know, right?" he said, grinning at her. "And you're gonna be such a hot MILF that I am gonna have to fuck every day. You know that, right?"

She laughed, pulling him up into a kiss. "I'll have to have you carry me into the woods to do it properly some time," she teased.

"You serious?" His eyes went unfocused as a slack grin spread over his face. "Damn... in the clearing, with the whole pack watching as I breed you. Be the hottest fucking thing _ever_, babe. No one would _dare_ think I ain't Alpha then."

She blushed at the idea of all of those lustful eyes on her, but nodded. "I think the puppies will prove that," she said softly, "but... I think that'd be a good way of celebrating our anniversary, don't you?"

He stared at her with a slack jaw for a moment before slowly smiling. "Yes. _Fuck_ yes. You are my perfect fucking mate, Rachel Berry, and I'll eat the guts of anyone who says otherwise."

She went slightly pale at the graphic rejoinder, but smiled. "I love you too, Noah."

* * *

The due date was far too liberal. Less than a month later, Rachel was pacing the floor anxiously as her contractions started. She wanted to lie down, but Puck insisted that it'd be easier if she didn't. Trusting her mate, she let him lead her around, trying to focus on his soft voice as he coaxed her into steady breathing. Sweat beaded her forehead as the contractions that had been cramping her belly for the last six hours seemed to get worse, making her cry out.

She leaned heavily on Puck as he lead her over to the nest of blankets in the middle of the otherwise empty room and helped her squat over it. He was nervous. Normally there'd be one of the pack's midwives in the room helping her, but Rachel was human. They were used to helping birth _wolves_ so that left Puck trying desperately to help his little family come to being.

"Come on, babe, you can do this," he coaxed, helping to support her as she went down on all fours, straining against the dark mass starting to slide out of her gaping cunt.

"Noah!" she screamed as the first pup slid out in a rush of fluid, landing on the blankets below still encased in its sac.

Puck let go of her to grab the puppy, knowing Rachel wouldn't know what to do as he yanked at the sac, tearing it open so the pup could breathe. He blew the mucous gently from it's nostrils before licked at the little black pup's face, clearing away the mucous with unselfconscious swipes of his tongue until it let out a mewl and tried squirming away. He grinned for a moment, pulling the rest of the filmy sac from the pup's body with his hands, fingers carefully massaging the soft skin of his firstborn, before leaning down and biting the umbilical cord with a sharp snap of his teeth before setting the now squirmy pup aside and reaching for the next to come spilling from Rachel's birth canal.

Usually the mom did what he was doing. If he tried hard, he was pretty sure he could still remember how his mom had licked his mouth and nostrils clean, her sharp teeth brushing his skin as she ate the sac encasing him and chewed off his cord. But Rachel didn't know how to do _any_ of that.

He was carefully massaging their fourth pup - a little grey boy that Puck was sure was going to take after his dad - when he realized this was how _all_ of their children would be born. That Rachel would never know how to bond with the pups as a wolf-mother would. He sighed softly, gently cleaning their fifth and lastborn pup as Rachel pushed out the last bits of the birth debris in a messy pile. Maybe they'd always be different, he thought, but none of the other males could say they had as much contact with _their_ pups so soon. His family would be the absolute _strongest_ because of Rachel. He'd make sure of it.

Rachel slumped down on the blankets after Puck pulled the messy one she'd been birthing on clear. The pups squirmed blindly towards her, seeking her aching breasts. "Look at them," she whispered, helping the first couple to her tits and wincing only slightly as they clamped down on the sensitive nipples, sucking hungrily. "Look at our babies, Noah. They're perfect..."

He grinned down, proud of his little family for all that it was unconventional. "Damn straight they are," he said, leaning into kiss her, one hand stroking over a suckling pup's back. "Gonna get big fast too."

She winced as another pup managed to push one of the first feeders aside to latch on. "I think I need to start pumping more."

He laughed. "I'll get the birth bottles and start helping out, no worries."

She leaned up for a tired kiss. "Love you, Noah Puckerman."

"You're not so bad yourself, Rachel Berry," he teased, going to get the bottles from the warmer.


End file.
